My Brother and You
by fabrayandberry
Summary: We'd get wasted and lift our glasses in the air to our never ending relationship. Maybe we didn't interpret those words the same way. We talked about how unrealistic love was, little did we both know I had already fallen for you. Starts when they meet. Tells the story of a friendship. Ends with love. Written through Santana's POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee *sigh* or any of the characters. If I did faberry would've made awesome lady babies.**

This story is purely brittany. Maybe some future Faberry?

 _Summer 2008 Freshman Year_

I was straight. I was moody, distant and far beyond the stage of just being an utter bitch. The world was against me, as I imagine it felt for any other lost 14-year-old starting High School. One of the biggest mistakes I ever made was when I joined the cheerio's. It wasn't because of how it made me an even bigger bitch, it wasn't because I'd have to maintain a high status, it wasn't even the psychotic coach. It was a bright sunshiny bubble of pure goddess. It was you Brittany S. Pierce. You ruined my fucking life.

 _My Fist Day of School 8:00am_

"Get up kiddo" It's a faint voice but I know even through my sleep-that could be described as a coma- that it's my brother, Dylan.

"I fucking hate you" I mumble into my warm pillow.

"Santana it's the first day of High School for you and my Senior Year. Now that I have to give you a ride to school everyday, I'd really appreciate if you'd get up, put something that's not classified as sleepwear on and get your ass into my car within the next fifteen minutes."

Dylan was the man. He was captain of the football team, the most popular kid in school, not to mention that he was hot and dating the Head Cheerleader. Living up to his legacy was important because no matter how popular I could be, I'd always be known as Dylan's sister or the _other_ Lopez. He'd come home everyday bearing stories about his idiotic friends and how the cheerleaders were always _all_ over him. I figured from then on, the only way I could even come into comparison with him, was if I were to join the Cheerio's.

 _My Fist Day of School 8:30am_

"Walk into the school with pride, don't let anyone walk over you. Don't talk to anyone who's not wearing a uniform. And for god sake do _not_ join show choir." Here we sit in the parking lot of William McKinley High School while Dylan lists off the do's and don'ts. It was amusing at first but now he's starting to get on my nerves. Does he actually think I would even consider joining a _glee club?_ That's about the gayest thing I've ever heard.

"I've got it Dylan. You've only been saying the same thing for about 4 years now."

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't to anything stupid to kick-start your reputation… or potentially ruin mine. Now let's go. School starts in 25 minutes and I still have to meet up with B" he get's a little flustered while talking about his supposed girlfriend.

"B, huh. The mysterious girl that's got you hot and bothered. At first I figured you'd just made her up, but now after seeing you swoon like a teenage virgin, I think I might've just thrown up a little." I smirk at my own snarky ways. Snix has always been a big part of my life and I can never seem to filter her out of my system. Stan scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I can't wait until you fall in love with someone"

"Yeah well, don't count on it" I hop out of his jeep and head towards the entrance of school. Anyone else would be nervous but I know my place and my value. I'm hot bitch and soon to be cheerio. I'm basically on top of the school already excluding Dylan. I etch my best HBIC look onto my face and brace myself for what's behind the doors. Apparently, today I won't even see that far because before I can open the front door, it hits me smack bang in the middle of my face.

"Oh my Lord" I've hit the floor.

"Fuck" I'm clutching my nose. It's my immediate reaction.

"I'm so sorry" There's someone at my side.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" My nose is throbbing like a bitch. But when I look up into teary blue eyes, the pain eases quicker than the door hit me. She was absolutely beautiful.

"This is all my fault. I should've checked my surroundings. I never had any intention of hurting anyone. I'm totally against violence. One-time Lord Tubbington put out his cigarette on my goldfish. That cat hasn't been featured on 'Fondue for Two' since that day. There was also that time when-" She stopped talking when I giggled. Only then did the panicked look leave her face and her smile found its way onto her features. Her right eye crinkled slightly more than her left and there was a freckle slightly above her lip but she was perfect. She sobered up before saying.

"I'm sorry for rambling." Another giggle escaped my mouth before I could stop it. "What's so funny?" she was pouting now. Literally pouting like someone just kicked her puppy.

"It's just that you were more worried about rambling than you were with the fact that you hit me in the face with an extremely heavy door" Her features became concerned again and I think realization hit her. She instantly reached out and felt my nose. Her close proximity was making me extremely nervous and there's no doubt that she could hear my shaky breathing. She stood and pulled me up with her then took my hand and dragged me to wherever she was headed.

"I don't follow strangers. We barely even met." No way am I going to follow a beautiful but random girl around unfamiliar territory.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, I'm a senior and that might be the most adorable thing I've ever heard. And you are?" The suspense is killing me. Her eyes look to be bearing into my soul and its kind of freaking me out… in the best way though.

"I'm Santana and I'm a freshman" It was embarrassing to be the youngest in the school in comparison to one of the oldest.

"Even more adorable now. Do you have a last name Santana?" I sigh. My last name. My legacy. Dylan's reputation. Everything he told me goes out the window because _goddammit_ those eyes are hypnotising.

"One you've probably hear a lot of before."

 **A/N: Anddddd that's chapter 1. I'm a pretty sucky writer so if no one likes this story, I'll probably take it down. Anyway this story is not beta so any mistakes are mine. I enjoyed writing so I hoped you enjoyed reading. If you'd like too see more leave a favourite, comment or follow this story. Hope to see you soon. Until next time xx.**


End file.
